hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Assemblers
UAssemblers are an integral part of completing Quests 'and Collections. Assemblers that appear in a certain location are sometimes related to the rank of that location. A Location has a base 30% chance to award an Assembler upon playing it. In terms of gameplay, Assemblers are very similar to the Collection parts; but share a few differences. More Assemblers are required than one of each, they can be purchased for rubies, and have a higher chance to be found than a specific collection item. Ongoing 'Event Assemblers cannot be gifted to friends, but can be bought by getting enough items from the Magical Items game. A player can add most assemblers to their wishlist. Additionally, any Assemblers added to a player's wishlist will have an increased chance to appear in Monster treasuries. However, because a Collection cannot be completed until an amount of every necessary assembler is found, Assemblers may be considered of equal value to the actual Collection parts. Assemblers by Location (and Mini-Games) 'Unique' Assemblers only appear from that area. Later Level Locations, as well as Event Locations tend to have more uniques. City Hall * Lucky Horseshoe (Rank 6) * Kerosene Lantern * Candle * Records * Threefold Amulet (Rank 8) * Brush Kit * Mechanic's Glasses Room of Fate (Room of Fate Reflection) * Candle * Kerosene Lantern * Records * Tarot Cards (Unique) * Potion (Rank 6, Unique) * Threefold Amulet (Rank 8) * Brush Kit * Mechanic's Glasses Station * Candle * Kerosene Lantern * Records * Ticket List (Rank 6) * Megaphone * Steam Engine Spotlight (Unique) * Starting Valve (Unique) * Threefold Amulet (Rank 6) * Brush Kit * Mechanic's Glasses (Rank 8) Collector's House * Candle * Kerosene Lantern * Records * Feather (Unique) * Threefold Amulet (Rank 6) * Brush Kit * Mechanic's Glasses (Rank 8) Crystals (Magical Items) * Ringing Bell * Sleeping Vulture * Medal (Rank 4) * Shell * Seal of Radiance (Rank 6) * Lucky Butterfly (Unique) * Rock Crystal (Unique) * Red Exlixir Cards of Fate * Elixir * Sleeping Vulture * Medal * Shell Manor House Gate * Roll of Rope * Newspaper Clipping (Unique) * Lockpick * Rainbow Flower * Emerald Phoenix (Unique) * Threefold Amulet * Brush Kit * Mechanic's Glasses Hall of Weddings * Lockpick * Bottle of Perfume (Unique) * Rainbow Flower * Threefold Amulet * Brush Kit * Mechanic's Glasses Expedition * A Bottle of Wine * Iron Heart (Unique) * Vase * Cat Earrings (Unique) * Lockpick * Threefold Amulet * Brush Kit * Mechanic's Glasses (Rank 7) Crash Site (Airplane Cockpit) * Battery (Rank 6, Unique) * Pollen (Rank 7, Unique) * Roll of Rope * Brush Kit Santa's Workshop (All of Santa's Workshop's Assemblers are Unique.) * Ice Crystal * Christmas Lamp * Party Popper * Jingle Bells Enchanted Ball (Ball of Shadows) * Envelope (Rank 5, Unique) * Emeralds of a Countess (Unique) * Threefold Amulet * Brush Kit * Mechanic's Glasses Red Rose Café * Flask (Unique) * Mug of Coffee (Unique) * A Bottle of Wine (Rank 8) * Threefold Amulet * Brush Kit * Mechanic's Glasses Chapel Basement * Copper Gates * Unknown Key * Emerald Shuriken (Rank 5, Unique) * Vase * Golden Apple (Rank 6) * Laboratory Notebook * A Bottle of Wine (Rank 8) * Threefold Amulet * Brush Kit * Mechanic's Glasses Organ Room * Keeper of Blood (Unique) * Sabertooth Claw * Copper Gates * Golden Apple * A Bottle of Wine (Rank 7) * Threefold Amulet * Brush Kit * Mechanic's Glasses Angel Statue * Door Handle * Threefold Amulet * Brush Kit * Mechanic's Glasses Digger's Stash * Shovel-Axe (Unique) * Golden Apple (Rank 4) * Pharoh (Rank 5) * Threefold Amulet * Brush Kit * Mechanic's Glasses Market * Door Handle (Rank 6) * Easter Bell * Easter Cake * Basket of Candy Pirate Treasure * Pirate Mustache (Unique) * Pirate Talisman (Unique) * Gift of Atlantis (Rank 3, Unique) * Sextant (Rank 5, Unique) Haunted Park All of the Haunted Park's Assemblers are unique. * Basket of Candy * Jack's Ring * Bell of Samhain (Rank 3) * Jack's Pendant (Rank 5) Christmas Hall All of the Christmas Hall's Assemblers are unique. * Mandarin * Sparkler * Santa Hat (Rank 3) * Winter Pinecone (Rank 5) Gift Shop All of the Gift Shop's Assemblers are unique. * Angel * Blue Tree Decoration (Rank 2) * Red Tree Decoration (Rank 3) * Green Tree Decoration (Rank 5) Bridge * Bell for Servants * Easter Candle * Easter Bell * Lamp (Rank 5) Bedroom All of the Bedroom's Assemblers are unique. * Guarded Heart * Black Widow Spider (Rank 2) * Wedding Roses (Rank 3) * Bride's Gloves (Rank 5) Yard * Lamp * Roller (Rank 2, Unique) * Spring (Rank 3) * Winding Key (Rank 5, Unique) Hotel * Moroccan Lamp (Unique) * Brooch on Turban * Bell for Servants * Lotus Castle Gate * Cake with a Ghost (Unique) * Owl Talisman (Unique) * Lightning in a Bottle * Ghost's Hand (Unique) Temple * Fortune Cookie (Unique) * Firecracker (Unique) * Two Mandarins * Red Envelope (Unique) Rapture Theater * Candle * Megaphone * Lucky Horseshoe * Red Elixir Laboratory * Microscope * Laboratory Notebook * Cogwheel of Time (Unique) * Revealing Solution Angela's Park * Golden Apple * Lotus * Spring * Two Mandarins Pier * Amulet of Truth-Knower * Sextant * Shell * Brooch on Turban Masquerade Ball All of the Masquerade Ball's Assemblers are Unique. * Witch's Jar * Spooky Pumpkin * Jack's Lamp * Mechanical Eye The Sewers * Hammer (Unique) * Threefold Amulet * Brush Kit * Mechanic's Glasses Tomb of the Knight * Truth Powder * Mechanic's Helmet (Unique) * Threefold Amulet * Brush Kit * Mechanic's Glasses Fair All of the Thanksgiving Fair's Assemblers are unique. * Autumn Opal * City Archives Seal * Corn Maiden Amulet * Apple-Shaped Candle Christmas School All of the Christmas School's Assemblers are unique. * Holiday Pendant * Polar Owl * Heart of Ice * Comet Palace All of the Palace's Assemblers are unique. * Boy with a Carp * Talisman Knot * Gourd of Happiness * Kingfisher Mansion All of the Mansion's Assemblers are unique. * Cheery Blossom * Blue Violet * Ladybug * Mimosa Branch Garden * Seal of Radiance * Lotus * Emerald Shuriken * Beckoning Cat (Unique) Secret Room * Door Handle * Lightning in a Bottle * Sabertooth Claw * Lantern from a Dark Alley (Unique) Assemblers From Modes Silhouettes * Deciphering Globe * Revealing Solution Similar Items * Backwards Words * Night * Cat Earrings * Vine * Elixir * Abracadabra * Page Past * Iron Heart Reflections * Assemblers From Anomalies Boggarts * Vase * Candle Night Terrors * Unknown Key Distortions Sinister Shadows * Spirals of Fate Bats * Electrum * Divination Board * Poltergeist * Keeper of Consciousness Event Assemblers Oddly, these Assemblers change with location, and are always part of the ongoing Event. They will always be related to the Collections from the gift basket in the City's Center. * Scarlet Unicorn * Emerald Pendant * Stiletto of the Heart * Seal of the Order Miscellaneous * The Curved Amulet has no drop location since the January 2018's Event ended. Artifact Assemblers Assemblers by Name Clicking on an Assembler will take you to the affiliated Location. Trivia * Cards of Fate and the Angel Statue have no unique Assemblers. * The Threefold Amulet, Pilot's Goggles, and Brush Kit are not listed in all locations they can appear in, in the actual game. Category:Assemblers